wwccountriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sudanese Civil War
Was a conflict that took place in East Africa from 2136 to 2141, raging between North Sudan and the seceding South Sudan. It is unique for not only do the roots of the war reach to religous conflcits but became ideaological upon Foreign Intervention, and became the first proxy war of the Third Cold War. Background Sudan had been facing cultural divide for many years. The Radical islamic regime which had gained power in a bloody coup'detat in 2127, which saw no foreign interest due to all major foreign powers being involved in the third world war. They practiced harsh islamic laws, fancying stoning of homosexuals and committers of misdemeanor styled crimes, limiting the rights of women and promoting a police state. They were also known for their Anti-Christian laws. Anti-Christian policies forced many Christian Sudanese fled south and tried to stay there, and built large shantytown like neighborhoods hoping they could stay in unity. The Government then ordered the purging of the area and to round up and clear out the problem causers. In the purge many Christian were killed. The Muslim authority was also finnacially back to continue these purges by the Gaddafi regime in Libya which was minimally involved in World War III, but wanted to exercise its regional power. Eventually the Christian Sudanese and many Sudanese who lived in the southern parts of the nation who were associated to be with them organized a militia and attempted to fight them off. So began the war. Pre-Intervention (2136-2139) Christian and Rebel Sudanese factions banded together as various militias and put up limited military resistance. They fought with guerilla tactics, ambushing convoys, stealing supplies, raiding camps and setting traps along the roads. They engaged in open combat five times during this phase of the war. The first was the Battle of Bor, in which the attempted rebel base was raided in a brutal fight off by the Sudanese Army, and the rebels attempted to fight them off but failed and were driven back out to Pibor Post. The Army pursued after them and yet again the rebels tried to stand strong, but were yet again pushed back and they fled to Juba. In Juba a surprising thing happend. The rebels won a stunning victory against the Army, combining open field, guerilla, urban and trench warfare to combat their enemy, and repulsed inflicting serious damage. This sent a wave of morale across the South. The Army was eventually pushed out of the South after the stunning Battle of Warab ending fighting for 2136. Muamar al-Gadaffi IV, who was interested in the growing conflict began pooring in funds to aid the Sudanese army to fight the insurgency. With this new money, the Sudanese Army attacked Warab again, and won a bloody battle there after firebombing the place. The even sent tanks to crush their forces. The rebels converted back their guerilla style tactics. Despite the open combat victories, the insurgency was still strong, despite their constant loss of life. The rebels realized what they had to do was try and get Gaddafi out of this. They send a terror cell along the Libyan-Sudanese border. This operation failed, and only brought Gaddafi more into the war. He sent 5 regiments of troops in, killed the terrorists, and they then proceeded to aid the army, but this militarily. The Libyan troops dealt deadly damage to the rebels, and inflicted many deaths. Now the rebels knew they had to get rid of Libya. 2137 was now at a close, and the rebels even though having some gains were still very limited in victories, and were still on the losing end. Now 2138, the tide was begining to turn. Libya was being invaded by the Orwellian Union, as part of their Operation Red Dauntless. Gaddafi began to divert half of his funds and troops in Sudan to try and repulse the Orwellians. With the lack of Libyan troops, the Rebels pushed the army back out all the way past Warab, winning the Third battle there. With the victory at Warab, and the lack of Libyan troops, the rebels consolidated there forces and organized the Interim Republic of South Sudan, with Warab as their capitial. North Sudan recognized South Sudan as a belligerent, but not a fellow power. North Sudan did not want to lose their military support from Libya, so they sent volunteer forces as paramilitaries to aid Gaddafi against the Orwellians, but they were getting badly beaten. Many Libyan Rebels, who were backed by the Orwellians, assisted South Sudan, by raiding border towns and villages. South Sudan now went on the offensive, the Free People's Army as it was called began advancing north, wanting to go all the way to Khartoum. They meant limitted to few resistance from the remaining Libyan troops, and the Sudanese army, some North Sudanese militias as well. South Sudan finally on the offensive did their last major battle of the year, the Battle of Babunasah. 2139 seemed to have grand prospects. Now 2139 and North Sudan losing all prospects of victory. Libya was now completely out of the war, as the United Federation of Levonon had began to invade Libya as well. South Sudan seemed ready to take about a whole half of the country. The North Sudanese hoped to neutralize the south by dispatching a tank brigade, which they had left over from Libyan aid. They also sent troops from the army to take care of Libyan rebels to their north. The Libyan rebels were taken care of with ease, which helped build some morale in North Sudan. In the mean time South Sudan completely destroyed the tanks using guerilla tactics again. This caused the provinces of Janub Kurdufan, Upper Nile and An Nil An Azraq to become part of South Sudan. South Sudan had yet again won another year of war. Now the tides had really turn, for other foreign powers were begining to take interest. Intervention 2140 brought some big changes to the war. The Orwellian Union as part of their new foreign policy towards Africa and the middle east, took an eye to the Civil War in Sudan. Libya was now taken care of with the New Libyan Republic installed and Gaddafi in custody. The OU had decided to provide aid to South Sudan. They sent the Outsider Brigade, and they helped train troops, and provide weapons and supplies. Elements even assisted the South Sudanese as they invaded Gharb Kudufan. To counter these measures, Branchlandia and its ally South Italy began to finnancially back North Sudan despite it's improper infractions. The Outsider Brigade was soon allowed to begin ground operations along side them. Together they captured Sinjah in a glorious battle. To close out the year they had a plan to begin a three pronged invasion into North Sudan, with a force attacking Sannar, Al Ubayyid and Al Fashir. The newly established Soviet Provinces of Levona who wanted to establish and promote good relations with the Orwellian Union and sent marines to accompany each force. Thus the invasion went under way and Al Fashir would be the first to fall. Now 2141 and the war was largely over. North Sudan faced a huge coalition and had only minimal support from foreigners and they could gain nothing. They decided to try and keep going as long as they could, but to no avail. Al Ubayyid fell after a bloody battle. Now the Orwellian Union was permitting attack copter raids and these came to great use as they raided various cities. They also constructed a military base in South Sudan called Camp Kharijya to house whatever troops were there. The Duchy of Gallous had now taken interest in this conflict, and dispatched tanks to form military support, as did the New Libyan Republic who sent troops.as well. North Sudan was now being invaded from the south and north. They were finished, their resistance was little. Sinnar would fall after a long battle, and finally a joint coalition invaded Khartoum, and the capitial city fell. Aftermath: Treaty of Khartoum The treaty dictated that North Sudan and South Sudan were to become seperate states both would obtain recognition by the Coalition. Their capitials were to be North Khartoum and South Khartoum respectively, and the Orwellian Union has the right to maintain security over South Sudan. South Sudan also reorganized into the Orwellian Republic of South Sudan.